we will be saved
by hwilkes1999
Summary: austin and ally dont know each not untill they arrive on a plane both with ther best mates but a tragedy happens when the crash land and only 4 of them survived but so they thought
1. we only just met

Chapter 1 first time we meet

Ally's pov

I'm just boarding the plane to Hawaii from Miami it's going to be so exciting but the thing is I'm not sitting next to jade :( I am seat number 45 she is seat number 12 but im sitting next to a blond boy who is cute OMG did I just say that about a …. Wait is that Austin moon it can't be.

"Erm excuse me are you…" before I could finish my sentence he put his hand over my mouth

"yes I am the internet sensation but can you keep it down I don't want everyone snooping on me " he groaned and took his hand of my mouth "oh sorry I didn't mean to erm forget it my name is ally nice to meet you" I shook his hand and gave him a smile wow his hand is so firm "nice to meet you to of course you know who I am but nice to meet you to" he gave me a smile back that is one heck of a smile " yeah well ill let you get back to what you were doing then "I said "yeah erm thanks I guess" he stuck his ear phones on and started listening to Bruno mars I think I didn't really wanna intrude on him

Its about 2 hours through the journey when all of a sudden the plane started shaking the man who was driving this dam thing started to talk through the speakers "can all passengers put on there seat belts and please stay carm" yeah like that would happen me stay carm he joking I looked in the direction where Austin was sitting he was giving me a worried look "what is there something on my face" I asked as calmly as I can im in the middle of pooing myself "no you just look … " I interrupted him "scared " "yes lets go with that here take my hand I will try help you carm down everything will be okay" yeah that what he thinks

All of a sudden the plane engines stop and we start to fall out of the sky "ahhhhhhh Austin whats …." Before I could even finish my sentence I black out

Austin pov

i came all the way from miami to spend a holiday with my mate eliot and what happens i end waking up to a plane with lifeless people and ally who looks fragile and pasty i take a couple of steps towards her and check her pulse. shes okay thats good before i think i try to find eliot seems like he only just woke up "hey man you okay" i didnt wanna ask exactly anything personal "yeah austin im great we go on holiday we crash on somewhere we dont know and i meet a girl who seems nice and know i dno if shes okay" he answers a bit sarcastic for my liking " eliot you no i hate sarcasm and id say there is only 2-5 people who has surived and thats including us" i tried to explain to him how many people have exactly survuved before i even say anything more he asks me " austin that girl beside me is she erm alive " i look at him and look towards where he was telling me i checked her pulse " she is breathing shes okay"

An hour later me and eliot have checked everyones pulses and moved all the erm you know i dont really want to say the word but bodies up to a hill which is great to give the a proper berial we both said a few words before we left . Ally jade me and eliot are the only survivers and the best bit of it all is there were not a lot of passengers who were on board the plane so not as many was getting dark pretty fast and ally still hasent woke up i was about to go see if she is okay untill jade walked out of the plane i had to say something is was getting quite arkward we were just standidng there looking at each other " hi im austin you met my mate eliot he had just gone to get some fir wood to start a fire erm are you okay are you hurt" the last bit i asked as quietly as possible " im fine thanks for asking erm is ally okay do you know" her face was covererded in concern "shes breathing if that is wat you are asking" she smiiled and walked over to a log which was being used as a seat for us.


	2. my hip hurts

Chapter 2 my hip hurts

Ally's pov

I wake up in pain and alone I try to get out of this seat but its digging into my hip eventually it comes of but my hip had a big circual cut on it where the arm of the chair was digging in to my side I hear talking from coming outside of the plane i wonder if jade is outside I walk through and out of the plane and see Austin jade and random boy "jade is that you" I ask im just making sure its not a dream

"of course it is have you seen anyone as beautiful as me" she laughs she still is as funny as ever "your still funny but not a funny as me" I laugh and quickly run to her and hug her as we crash land on the floor I feel that pain run through my hip again I get up and walk towards the plane "where you going ally" I look behind me and see Austin I forgot he was there I shouted " Austin your alive to" I smile "alive as ever" I aint known him for long but I still hug him I let go and look towards the brown haired lad " and you are" I tried to ask as politely as possible it just came out harshly his reply didn't help either "oh sorry to be a bother" I looked at me feet they look interesting I sigh "I apologies for my rudeness im not so good with meeting guys for the first time" I smile

I walk towards the plane I need to find the first aid kit " hey where you going" jade asked me I quickly grabbed her wrist and told her to "come with me and help me" I grabbed the first aid kit from the back of the plane and lift my top up she gasped "ally what happened" here we go "jade im fine when I woke up the chair was digging in my hip and well this is after look" she looked at me and picked up the alcohol sanitizer "what are you doing.." before I could finish she poured it all over my cut "ahhhhhhhh you fucking arsehole" I screamed "you better run before I kill you" she rund out of the plane and I chase after her

Austin and Eliot look at us strangely but laugh too I get tired out and I sit down on the log "hey what's wrong" "jade you hurt me" I started to cry "im sorry ally I didn't mean to but it will help it heal quicker" I hug her and tell her "I know" it's getting dark quite quickly so we all decide to call it a night and go sleep in the plane we wrap ourselves up and end up falling to sleep

Austin's pov

Wow what a day wanted to go to Hawaii end up wanting to go home its funny watching ally try to kill jade but she bursts out crying I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say the conversation between me and Elliot must be kept to us especially since he said and I doze off to sleep


	3. i cant swim on my own

Chapter 3 I can't swim on my own

Austin's pov

I woke up to Elliot snoring in my ear yippee I stand up and go change in the back of the plane im going to try and find some water we can swim in 5 minutes later im dressed and walk outside to ally wrapping a bandage round her hip "ally what happened your hip" she turned to look at me "the chair was digging into my skin of my hip yesterday when I woke up" I gave her a sympathy look and just simply said "sorry" "what for Austin you didn't do this to me" I looked down "but I could of checked on you and I didn't" I sighed she giggled "Austin you held my hand when I was scared that helped me anyways where was you planning to go" I smiled and walked towards her "going to look for some swimming water to wash in you want to come" "yes I would love to but I better change into a bikini" I smiled and waited for her.

We left soon after she got changed she had a top and shorts on so it weren't like I could see anything because im not that sort of guy to perv over a girl when she shows skin. Anyways we find this huge water fall with a little pool of water around it I looked her and said "let's get in shall we" I looked her I took my clothes off and jumped in the water is warm but cool I turn to look at ally who is sitting in her bikini with her feet dangling in the water wow her skin looks so smooth wait what am I saying "what's wrong" I swim over to her "I can't swim on my own not with my hip like this" I look at her and I grab her by the waist and pull her in "what are you doing I cant swim" she looks down "hold on to me okay don't let go" "I won't and thank you" she smiles and kisses my cheek "im sorry I didn't mean to …" I interrupt her "don't be just a friendly gesture

Ally's pov

I can't believe I kissed Austin's cheek how embarrassing what's worst my body is basically up against his its feels weird "so how are you doing" he looked at me "what you mean" "I mean how does it feel to be away from your family" "I have Elliot you and jade here I have company what else do I need" I looked at him again "hope" I smiled "what happened if we never get found" "holly don't say that at least you're not alone and hopeless just don't think like that" I smile and soon eliot and jade turn up out of the blue and join us "hey Eliot jade you found us" I laugh "yeah are you and the internet sensation may I add a erm item" me and Austin look at each other and look back to her "no why wud you think that" in unison, jade says "chill im joking but why I you to so close" eliot buts in too "yeah why are you two up close" he smiled "I cant swim with my him injured so im holding onto him" I explain

By time we all got out and dried ourselves we tried looking for food but the only thing we found was fruit we still ate it but we was hungry it got dark faster than the day before and we all got tired too , we all went to bed and fell asleep but me I was scared of lightening so scared I could never sleep alone I wanted Austin beside me but that's would me weird wouldn't it ? I stud up and walked out of the plane I just wanted to be alone and smeel the fresh air until there was a slight tap on my shoulder it was …..


	4. Chapter 4 new girl

Ally's pov

"eliot what are you doing out here" "I could say the same thing about you" he smiles I look down well this is awkward "no its not" "did I say that out loud" I blush "yeah you did" he laughs "so ally what you doing out here by yourself" should I tell him wont that make me look stupid " im erm …..scared of lightening" I tried to say that last bit quite but it came out shaky do you think he noticed "aww you want Austin with you don't you" yes yes I do but I can't tell him that "NO NO no I don't erm im just scared okay doesn't mean anything why don't you go back to sleep" I tried to sound angry but it never works "ally chill im kidding can I ask you something" what now "yeah what is it" "do you think jade erm likes me" hes blushing haha that's cute it reminds me of Austin he blushed when we ah forget it I shouldn't be thinking about Austin he's a friend just a friend I think? I looked to eliot "yeah I think so" I smile "really that's that's great really….. Im going to go back sleep erm you should too cya tomoz ally" I wave goodbye before I return moments later

Austin's pov

Waking up to a empty stomach sucks I wonder if ally slept well talking of the girl shes awake but she looks so so whats the word exhausted the plane must be uncofrtable for her "hey ally why you look so glum" I try to brighten the mood "I didn't sleep well last night to be honest I should of slept some other part of the plane" she sighs "ally you should of woke me up I would of warmed you up" I playfully nudge her "Austin I wernt cole I was scared didn't you hear the lightening?" "no" she gives me that what look "yeah I did of course I did I just slept through it" I awkwardly laugh me and ally walk out of the plane side by side I never noticed how small and fragile she was I better take care of her WAIT did I just say that she probably had a boyfriend and we only just met I sigh and start lighting up the fire

No ones pov

Austin and ally are eating left overs of fruit from the night before until noises come from the jungle area they both jump up together and hold each other

Melody's pov

So I have been on this stupid island for 3 days and I ain't found 1 piece of the plane as if I can hardly walk and im struggling to breathe Wait is that a fire before I show my body I see this girl who is prettier than me of course look at me at this moment I look like a hobo and omg omg omg omg Austin moon its its Austin moon heeeeeeppppp pull yourself together melody go out there and they can help you I finally stroll towards austin and pretty girl and I don't know what happened I just collaped and wait no im blacking out im blacking out keep your eyes open melody keep your eyes open

Allys pov

"oh no shes blacked out im im not good with these sort of probems what do I do" I start pacing back and forth over and over again "ally chill out well take her into the plane let her rest and wait until she wakes up" hes good "okay and ill leave you to carry her" of course man's job

About 20 minutes later she is in the plane unconscious but breathing which is okay ay I wonder who the girl is what's her name why did she have to sneak up on us wait I bet she was spying I was cut out of thought when Austin jade and Eliot creeped up behind me "ahhhhhhhh you scared me" okay I was being a bit sarcastic "someone is glum what's wrong ally" I look at jade then to Austin then to eliot I don't know what's wrong I just don't like this girl but why "erm nothing im fine anyways wanna go to the waterfall?" they exchange looks "yeah" Eliot and jade said in unison "rather not I better stay and see if that girl wakes up" wow he's starting to like her that's wait why do I care I don't ally dawson does not care

Me jade and eliot walked for a good 15 minutes to the waterfall and I don't feel like going in after all so I sit on the side watching the two future love birds haha love birds I wonder if I ever find my match "ally whats wrong im not stupid" "jade who is that girl" eliot interrupts "I know her she lived in Miami but she won a free trip to Hawaii I can't seem to put my finger on it but there is something different about her" wait did he say different "good different or bad different" I wait until he answers "bad different" oh no that helps

Its about 3 o'clock when I walk back to the plane to find Austin and the girl laughing I left jade and eliot behind "erm hi and you are" she ignores me "erm hello" I tap her on the shoulder she actually acknowledges me this time "erm hi im melody sorry didn't see you there" well that's rude of her "hi im ally" I smile "I know Austin told me about you" oh has he know I wonder what he has said about me "erm may I ask what did Austin say about me" I glare at Austin


	5. note

I would just like to say I will update everyday on the story you don't have to read this but people moan when no one updates daily so I will this story is based on a dream I had so I hope you like it if you don't then haters go away


	6. im sorry

Allys pov

Austin walked away to fetch jade and eliot "he said how you blush over everything he says and how when he first met you he didn't like you" wow that hurt "excuse me " "that's what he said sorry it offended you I didn't…." I cut her off "save it" I walked into the plane and I didn't want to cry I didn't get why I cared what he thought about me I was just thinking its because we have got close I should only let a tear drop along no one sees

Melodys pov

I honestly didn't meant to offend her it all honesty I I wanted to do the total opposite it might of came round wrong but that's what he said he said she blushes every time he says something and he think its oh no I forgot to say he thinks it cute god dam melody your slowly dying and your ruining a relationship "hi you must melody" I turned around to Austin and I think eliot and jade "hi nice to meet you" "im jade and this is eliot" I shake both there hands and turn to Austin "erm you might want to go see if ally is okay I think she don't like me" I looked down "what happened is she okay and what did you do" he puts his hand on my shoulder "I told her what you said about her and I think is came out wrong I don't know im sorry" im being honest im dying soon and I just want to spend my time with austin and his friends "melody you did nothing wrong ill just go talk to her" he walks away to speak to ally and I sit down and start talking to jade and eliot they are generally nice people

Back to allys pov

I feel someone sit next to me "ally what's wrong" I sigh "why don't you just leave me alone go back to melody bet she better than me" it's been a week since I've known Austin and I really do like him maybe more I just I don't know how to express my feelings "ally I didn't mean to make you feel that way" he looks at me "Austin just leave me alone I bet melody is loving this right now" he face drops "oh so this is about melody who I have known for what 3 hours" I never thought of it that way "no its just what you said about me it hurts" "your just jealous of someone I've known for 3 hours jeez ally are you that pathetic I can't believe you" I am jealous "im sorry" "just forget it ally" he walked out on me

Oh god I think ive wrecked everything ffs I walk outside to everyone looking at me " I I I" im stuttering "forget it I haven't done anything wrong it just how I was feeling okay I would say sorry but melody you don't deserve one" I ran off to the waterfall I shouldn't of got angry but the stares I hate attention i turn around to melody looking at me "ally im sorry I was ment to say the rest what he said about you ally he thinks its cute when you blush to things he says and he didn't like you to start with but he likes you know I didn't mean to break the bond you and Austin had" I smile "melody im sorry I just I really like Austin and I just struggle with feeling for someone" "ally I don't like Austin that way I want to tell you something Austin knows aswell but I think its best you know to" wow she trusts me "okay what is it" "im dying I went to Hawaii for my last holiday but we crashed and my injuries were making it worse for me to live" oh no what have I done I start to cry and she does to "im so sorry I should of trusted you im here for you I promise" "thanks ally but no need my time is nearly over Austin knows im dying and hes just been trying to make me smile" how sweet of him "lets just watch the stars I used to love it when I was a little girl it made me feel good" she nodded and we both nodded off to a deep sleep.

9am

Ive just woke up and I cant wake up melody "melody wake up" I been shaking her for 5 minutes "melody wake up now" I check her pulse oh no "please she can tbe dead she cant be I have only just got to know her please" I start crying "melody please" i let her go and sit down beside her I cried and sat in quiet for a good 10 minutes "melody I know you probably cant hear me but hear me out im sorry im sorry I thought u were horrible a first but I only just got to know you and your gone im going to give you a proper burial where the rest of the people didn't make it I will put you there beside so I know you and everyone will rest in peace" I pick her up I may be not strong but she is really light I finally get the the hill and I bury her I need to tell Austin

Austin's pov

"Austin wake up please" "ally whats going on" im not funny awake yet and if I don't get my sleep I get really grumpy "melody she's she's" oh whats has she done "what wrong ally spit it out for crying out loud" I look at her "shes dead" WHAT


	7. so close

Austin pov

"how did this happen" I thought I was only one who knew she was dying she must of really liked ally "she told me shes dying and shes sorry and I said sorry to and we watched the stars together and and we fell asleep and she wouldent wake up" she spoke really fast "ally where where is she" "I buried her with the rest of the people who didn't make it" wow that's sweet of her what am I saying im supposed to be angry with her "you know what this is your folt if you wernt jealous you would of got to know her and and shes gone" I broke down in tears melody was a really sweet girl and pretty no wait gorgeous but shes not ally"Austin im sorry" she knelt down beside me and hugged me "im sorry I was jealous im sorry I thought wrong of her and you and Im sorry shes gone and she didn't say goodbye" she started crying I stood up and walked away I quickly said "im going to see her alone and ally" I turned to look at her "I forgive you but remember I like you" and walked out she look almost shocked

Jades pov

I woke up about 1 weird normally I wake up really early to go for a swim with eliot you know something eliot is sweet handsome and perfect he makes me feel like im the only girl in the world and yesterday he told me he liked me a lot and he asked me to be his girlfriend of course I couldn't decline he's made me feel special but I haven't told ally or Austin I don't know how they will take it I sign and walk out the plane and see ally and eliot eating "hey ally nice to see you here" she turns around omg her eyes are so so red and puffy I can tell she's been crying " oh ally what's wrong" I sat down next to her and patted her on the back "melody she died in her sleep she was already dying jade but I didn't even say goodbye" she started crying again "hey ally listen to me your brave and strong this is not your fault you know you need to forget about it she's gone to a better place and believe me she wouldn't want to see you cry" she smiled and hugged me "thank you that's made me a whole lot better well I better go find Austin I need to tell him the same thing you told me maybe he will be okay thanks jade" I smiled she ran off "wait ally" and shes gone.

Allys pov

Wow jade had a great way to make me feel better I ran and ran as fast as I can I tripped a couple of times and grazed my knees but I carried on until I see Austin hes stopped crying but it sitting knees crossed looking at where her body lays "Austin" he looks to me then back to her "she's in a better place" he smiles I only can say one thing "at least she is not in pain" I smile back he stands up and walks towards me hes getting closer and closer until my back is against a tree he lips brush my cheek and he whispers "im sorry im sorry I hurt you and im sorry I couldent hold you" he touches his forehead with mine and kisses my cheek and hugs me "Austi lets go back" I wanted to tell him I like him but the words just wouldn't come out.

We returned back to the plane and seen eliot and jade kissing I faked cough "hu hum" they both jumped up and spreaded apart from each other "hey ally Austin hows it going" "we see you t kissing and you ask me how's it going" I try to act angry but it didn't work a smile crept on my face "congrats" I run and jump on her "you have a boyfriend you have a boyfriend wait you have a boyfriend that's going to make me the third wheel" I pretend to cry "ally you have Austin I look up and look to austin "what me and Austin aint a item what are you on about" I look to Austin who has a smirk on his face I playfully hit him "tell her you frickin cheese puff" he looks at me "really cheese puff that's what you can come up with" "austin tell her" he sighs "me and ally aren't a item" jade and eliot look at each other then both look at us and walk towards the plane I hear faintly "you want to be with each other" I cant help but laugh

Me and Austin turn our bodies so were facing each other I hug him and I don't wan tto let go I whisper in his ear "thank you for everything" I pull away and he stares into my eyes and I do the same but I cant look away not now hes starting to lean in I lean in to omg im going to kiss Austin finally orrrrrrrr maybe not


	8. wow what a bummer

Ally's pov

I was so close until jade and her big mouth interrupted us Austin and I jumped apart and acted like nothing happened "sorry did I interrupt something" she had a smirk on her face "no me and holly are just friends" that hurt "well it didn't look like it did it eliot" "no it looked like you were about to kiss" "me and holly kiss no way that would be weird" between each word was a pause and I could tell he meant it and it hurt it hurt so much I could hear my heart breaking in million and tiny pieces he looked at me and gave me a face that said sorry I let a tear drop down my face and all I could say what a simple response "im sorry if that's the way you feel"

Austins pov

I didn't mean it that way I just didn't know what to say I may of gave the wrong impression but I do want to be with her when she let that tear drop it broke my heart because I knew I caused it "ally I didn't mean it like that you should know the way I feel about you" I hugged her but she didn't hug me back I let go and looked at her and stared into those beautiful chocolate eyes she looked at me " forget it Austin" she pushed my arms away and walked into the plane and left me standing then alone jade and eliot went back into the plane unnoticed I walked into the plane to find the couple asleep and ally sleeping as far away from me as possible what have I done

I woke up really early and I could tell due to it still being dark I walked outside to find ally sitting legs crossed I sat beside her "ally I feel like everything in my life has let me to you. my choices, my heartbreaks, my regrets, everything. And when we were together , my past seems worth it because if I had done one thing differently , I might have never met you I want to be with you and I shouldn't of tried to hide it" she smiles and I smile and we hug each other tightly like we never wanted to let go I carry her like the groom would do to his bride and put her back to bed and I return outside and watch the stars shining in the sky

Eliot,s pov

before me and jade I said something I regret I do want to tell her but it will affect us and what we are its liked she changed me jade changed me into a better person and even though it been 2 weeks im falling in love with little by little and each day more. I hear jade groaning and moaning she been talking in her sleep a lot lately and its adorable the way she always says my name like im her number 1 topic. When she wakes up im going to tell her i regret not getting to know her before and I will regret me not telling her what I said.


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

This is only Chapter 8 part 1 erm unfrotunaly my mum is in hospital and I've been getting back late so I have tried to write as much as I can

Jade's pov

I finally have a relationship where we don't keep secrets its about 10 in the morning and Eliot has just woke up "morning beautiful" I smile "morning Eliot" he looks down "jade there is something I have to tell you" now he is scaring me now "Eliot you can tell me anything what's wrong" he looks toward me "I I I on on the first day we we was on this this here I kind of sort of said some things about you and I just thought we are together now and there shouldn't be no secrets but I want you to know" "eliot that's in the past were in the future" I held his hand we walked out together side by side out of the plane and sat down next to each other and never let each other out of our own sites

Austin's pov

I woke up wiv ally wrapped up in my arms she looks so small and fragile I was so lost in thoughts I didn't realise ally woke up "Austin hello you there" "Austin to ally" she slapped me round the head "ow what was that for" I pretend it hurt "you was ignoring me" she laughs "so about last night if you didn't realise I forgave you it was really sweet what you said about me and it just made my day" she kisses my cheek "ally I want to be with you" I smile and hold her hand "Austin I want to be with you too" we both stared into each other eyes this is my chance I started to lean in she leant in to we got closer and closer until jade and eliot ran into us and shouted "hey guess what teapot" wth


	10. chapter 8 part 2

Ally's pov

What is she doing she is trying so hard to ruin this kiss every time "wow really jade" I glare at her she surrender "sorry did I interrupt something" she acts confused she is good "yeah you sort of did" she looks to me and whispers remember your history with boys she has brought it up I started crying and stood up "you bring that up that's in the past" Eliot and Austin look at me and jade "ally are you okay" he stands up and comes towards me " I I have past" he looks at me "what do you mean" ill suppose I'll have to tell him someday

"I turned into a bitch a couple of years ago after my auntie died I just couldn't take the pain so I changed me appearance personality everything a became a bully popular and a cheater I went out with boys and cheated on them is took jade and my parents a lot of work to make me myself again I even put a boy in hospital for called me the word" I cry "slut he you a slut" I look to him "yeah I moved schools for the better and now here I am im back to the old me" he grabs me and pulls me close I cry into his chest "I won't hurt you Austin that was the old me im ally again please believe me" I look at him and he looks at me "ally I trust you and I believe you" he looks at my lips and starts leaning in I do the same and he crashes his lips against mine it feel s like fireworks are exploding in my mouth and electricity flowing through my body after a good 1 minute make out we let go and breath heavily "awwwww" I look at jade "you thought I would change back to the old me didn't you" she looks down and ignores me "that's means yes"


	11. Chapter 11

Ally's pov

Jade thought I would be my old self again and I just can't believe her im back to myself I walk away from her and go in the plane and I cry "ally" I look up "why aren't you out the comforting jade" because you need me right now and jade just didn't want this to end badly you know she wanted to make sure you wouldn't change if something ever happened like the old times" I look up to him "I know Im not like that im ally again and I've been the best that I could be all I want to do is find a guy and I have Austin" he laugh "he thinks the same about you" I smile I ran outside " Austin" I shout "Austin are you out here" I look down I turn around but I crash into someone "im sorry" I look up " Austin" he smiles "at your service" I laugh "I like you a lot I just wanted you to know that" I crash my lip against his and he kisses me back what makes it better it were pulling each other closer when there is no more space between us I just hope we will go home and not stay here because I want him to meet my family and my home because they will adore him and what his has done for me

**Its not alot but my mum still in hosptial and soon i come out from school i have to leave to go to the hospital so its hard to write a chapter for you guys im really sorry soon it will be back to normal **


	12. Chapter 12

Austin's pov

I finally was able to kiss ally which is pretty good seems how long we have been here "ahhhhhhhh what is that noise" ally shouts out I look up you got to be kidding me "ally it's a helicopter Eliot Trish it's a helicopter" they come running out with some sort of gun "wait don't blow the thing up there here to save us" they look at me weirdly they shoot the gun thingy and it lets of a red spark "do you think they can see us or seen the firework thingy" Trish answers "well obviously they've seen us they are letting down a ladder for us to climb" Eliot and Trish climb up the ladder and I turn round to see ally crying "what's wrong" she looks at me "we've had so many memories here and now were going home what happens if things change with us" I smile I finally got you now im not going to lose you she smiles and wipes her tears away we both get on the helicopter and we set off

3 hours later we land at the rescue centre to find our family's "mum dad" we said in unison we looked at each other and laughed we all ran up and hugged our own family's "mum I've missed you" she breaks down in tears "I have finally found you I can't believe I let you go and lost you" she's crying happy tears I think I introduced ally to my parents and they were delighted to see I have found someone and Eliot and Trish are happy now that the can be together and there familys approve eventually everyone was packed and ready to go back to Miami

By time we got to Miami airport it was 3pm me and ally walk in hand and hand and everyone else behind us more we get close to the inside of the airport more noisy it gets its starting to hurt my ears suddently all my fans come gathering around me and reporters gathered in front of me flashing there camera and asking me question now this I aint missed i try and answer most of their question and I take pictures with my fans I tried to do it in less time as possible "Austin you ready to go home" I smile "yeah and mum where's ally" "she left this note to you actually"

Dear Austin

Wow your fans are really crazy about you and everyone did really miss you I know we have only just got together but we have to end out relationship you famous im just an ordinary girl I may ruin your reputation and your career and that's why I left before you realised I was gone I hope you know I love you and I wish I didn't leave you like this but it's for the best so anyway I was going to ask you to my school prom seems as its the last week but it doesn't matter now I do want you to know that I really do wish we could be one but we cant if I will ruin everything you ever wished for we have made so many memories that I will cherish and I wanna say thank you and goodbye

Love from ally

She's gone


End file.
